


Midnight Rendezvous

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: dcu_freeforall, Drabble, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lips meet because words only hurt, so they let their mouth meet to do the talking for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Last [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) binge entry for this weekend! Prompt: "DCU, Jason/Tim, midnight kisses." ([](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/) **dcu_freeforall** prompt: #35 kiss)

They don't say a word to each other before their lips meet because all the words have been said, hateful and hurtful ones. Words don't matter so much when actions speak so much louder. Like the knife to Tim's neck when they first met, or the kick to the groin after a three way fight between brothers. Both of them know they shouldn't be stealing kisses in the dark of night, but something attracts them to one another.

When they pull apart, neither say a word, and they go their separate ways until the next night when their lips meet.


End file.
